


Lia Devo

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji estis lia devo. Dum epizodo 42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lia Devo

"Eiji?" Shingo demandis, faldanta lian brakojn. "Ĉu vi estas bona?"

Eiji estis lia devo, la homo, ke li ne sukcesi protekti. Nun, Eiji fariĝis Greeedon, ĉar la purpuraj medaloj interne de li. Shingo sciis, ke li ne povis halti Ankhon, ke li estas mortanta, sed li deziris, ke li rezistis.

"Jes," Eiji respondis facile. Shingo sciis, ke Eiji mensogis. Ke Eiji ne estas bona, ke Eiji redetis kaj pretendis ke lian estas bona. Ĉar li ne desiris Shingon kaj Hinaon ĉagreni.

Shingo desiris diri, ke nenia estas bona, ke Eiji ne estis bona, sed li ne deziris Eiji ĉagreni ankaŭ.

Do, li ne diris la vortojn, ke li desziris diri. Li permisis Eiji mensogi. Ĉar li ne deziris Eiji forlasi, antaŭ li estis bona.

Eiji estis lia devo, fine.


End file.
